One prior known semiconductor integrated circuit device employing highly miniaturized MOS transistors fabricated by microelectronics fabrication technology is disclosed, for example, in a paper entitled “Limitation of CMOS Supply-Voltage Scaling by MOSFET Threshold-Voltage Variation,” 1994 Custom Integrated Circuit Conference (CICC), pp. 267-270. This paper also teaches the correlation of the transistor threshold value versus flow of leakage current during standby periods.